


Like a normal teenager

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Gotham Teen Shenanigans [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cussing, M/M, harvey doesn't deserve this, jim is a relationship disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Harvey Dent wakes up his boyfriend for some fun but things don't go well.the "I've got a can of spray paint" prompt sent by MrGoldsDearie





	Like a normal teenager

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



 

 

Jim was woken by his phone screeching. It was too dark out to be an alarm. He picked up. His eyes too heavy and the world a sleepy blur. 

“Hey, Jimmy!” Harvey Dent’s cheerful voice seemed to chirp like a bird in the morning. Except it was too damn early and he was too damn tired. Really, at this point Jim should have been used to being woken up at 2 am by his incredibly impulsive boyfriend. 

“Yes?” Jim said walking to the window, sure enough, two stories down was Harvey Dent, wearing a grey hoodie and waving a plastic bag.

“I've got a can of spray paint. Ed and I bought some a few hours ago.” He spent too much time with Ed and Ed spent too much time with Oswald, who was a bad influence on both of them. But Harvey only glared at him when he shared his opinions on Harvey’s friends. 

“And? Let me guess, you want to do something stupid and reckless, ‘like a normal teenager’? I hope my dad arrests you.” Jim usually wasn't so standoffish but it was 2 am, he was tired. And he wasn't in the mood for vandalism, not that he usually was. Harvey often didn’t think things too far ahead or more accurately let the flip of a coin decide his path of action. 

“Hey! You don't mean that!” Harvey was laughing good-naturedly, it was too early for this. “And I only brought the spray paint because you said you wanted to repaint your bike.” Harvey was pouting, his arms crossed.

“Sorry, Harvey, that was rude of me-”

“-Damn right it was!”

“-but it's just, you spend so much time with Ed and Oswald and they're not really a good influence.”

“I don't think you get to judge my friends, other Harvey smokes like a fucking chimney not to mention half of his cigarette supply is stolen goods!”

“And you play poker! You gamble!”

“And most of the time were betting with fucking sandwiches! So get off your high horse and get off my damn case! Just quit acting like you're not a teenager that makes bad or wrong decisions too,  _ Mr. Goody-goody! _ ” Harvey's temper was getting a hold. He was shouting quite angrily. Which only served to set Jim's grogginess into anger.

“Oh, so, me being mad at you for hanging out with people who break the law and breaking the law yourself makes me the bad one here!?”

“ _ NO _ ! What makes you the bad one is that you  _ fucking _ AREN'T A GOODY-GOODY!! YOU'VE BEAT UP PEOPLE! YOU'VE DESTROYED PROPERTY AND BROKE INTO PEOPLE'S HOUSES!! SO STOP FUCKING ACTING LIKE YOU'RE SOMEHOW BETTER THAN ME AND STOP GODDAMN LECTURING ME ABOUT MY DECISIONS WHEN THE ONES YOU'VE MADE ARE WORSE!!” The phone was static as he screamed, Jim could see the fury.  _ That was different, I thought that someone was in trouble. That was not a fair comparison the guy was a creep. _ Then it was quiet. “You know what?” Harvey sounded calm again. He always had mood swings. “Forget you, and your stupid bike.” Harvey hung up. And started walking. 

“Damnit!” Jim slapped himself, this was why all his relationships ended in disaster. He was too much of a damn hypocrite. Now, the real question, could he make it up to Harvey? He sure hoped so.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be persuaded to ship pretty much anything very easily and I always thought Harvey Dent was a big ole sweetie. Jim probably thought so too. This is in the same universe as "Spray paint"


End file.
